In recent years, the telecommunications industry has experienced rapid growth by offering a variety of new and improved services to customers. This growth has been particularly notable in the area of wireless communications, e.g., cellular, personal communication services (PCS) and other mobile radio systems. The technology is continually evolving as consumer needs change and new ideas are developed. As new wireless technologies are developed, companies must invest large amounts of time and resources to upgrade all their existing hardware so that it is compatible with the new technology. Often a change in one component of a system requires an update of the entire system. In this ever changing environment, system design flexibility is a significant advantage.